New Year's Eve
by akevikun
Summary: Malam tahun baru banyak muda mudi menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk pacaran. Hal yg juga di lakukan pasangan Narusasu, Tobizun, dan Hashimada.


Short fanfic, drabble Naruto fandom. Yaoi/BL . tema Tahun baru. Amburadul karena saya bukan writer.  
Story and Artwork by akevikun  
thanks

Malam tahun baru banyak muda mudi menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk pacaran. Hal yg juga di lakukan pasangan Narusasu, Tobizun, dan Hashimada.

Tobirama dan Izuna memilih untuk jalan2 dan belanja. Naruto dan Sasuke memilih untuk makan di tempat biasa, Hashirama dan madara kebetulan makan di tempat yg sama bukan untuk merayakan tahun baru tapi untuk makan aja, maklum pasangan berumur.

Tobirama dan Izuna yang sedang berjalan di depan sebuah tempat makan dan berhenti sejenak.  
"Mau makan gak, disini keknya enak " tanya Tobirama pada pacarnya yang keliatan jauuh lebih muda padahal usia mereka hanya berbeda 3 tahun, Izuna memiliki paras awet muda atau baby face, sedang Tobirama bermuka boros nan ubanan.  
"pingin sih, tapi keknya penuh banget, tempat lain aja" jawab Izuna.  
Beberapa saat kemudian keluar ibu-ibu menatap sinis mereka berdua, terutama pada Tobirama. Seraya melangkah keluar ibu itu berbisik sinis "ih dasar pedofil"  
Mendengar itu seketika kuping Izuna panas, lalu menjawab "Ibu bilang apa tadi? dia pedofil? " sambil nunjuk Tobirama  
"Denger ya buk, dia tuh ga perdofil. SAYA AJA YG SUKA OM OM.. " seketika ibunya bengong, Tob buru-buru pungut pacarnya pergi karena malu,, tapi juga senang karena di bela pacar xD

Sementara itu .. keributan di luar membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh keluar, karena kebetulan mereka duduk di pinggir dekat jendela. Mereka memperhatikan sebentar. Setelah sumber keributan pergi Sasuke kembali menikmati makanannya.  
Naruto berkomentar , "mereka percaya diri banget yah, jarang-jarang ada yang gitu. ngiri deh" ucap naruto sambil lirik-lirik pacar yang lagi makan.  
Sasuke hanya ber hm tak menjawab banyak  
Naruto mengaduk aduk saos spaghetti di piringnya,,  
"Sasuke, kau gak mau bilang hal2 yang romantis gitu, mumpung akhir taun gitu kan, biar so sweet.." ucap Nar sambil manyun ke pacar  
Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, "males"  
"yah kok gitu sih,, :'' kita kesini kan ngedate" rengek Nar. "satu resto lovey dovey semua masa kita enggak :'''' tambahnya dengan nada sok sedih  
Sasuke kemudian berhenti makan, meletakkan garpunya, menatap Naruto lurus.  
"Sini maju.." ucapnya, yang membuat Naruto bingung dan kaget  
"hah, maju gimana?" Naruto bingung  
"majuin kepalamu aku mau bilang sesuatu" ucap Sasuke kalem  
"-ehh serius? ! " Naruto langsung mendekatkan kepala berharap di bisikan kata-kata romantis,, tapi yg terjadi.. *Cup*  
Sasuke mencium Jidat Nar lalu duduk kembali.  
Naruto seketika shock dan berdiri dari tempat duduk sambil teriak histeris ke orang-orang  
strong- DID YOU SEE THAT! HE KISSED MY FOREHEAD! -/strong  
satu resto memberikan tepuk tangan meriah, dan Sasuke memegang keningnya, pening

-Sementara itu -  
Terdapat pasangan dewasa di pojok restoran yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, Hashirama dan Madara. Hashirama ikut memberikan tepuk tangan bahagia melihat muda mudi sekarang yang begitu bucin.  
Namun Madara hanya mendecih pelan " anak-anak sekarang berlebihan" ujarnya  
Hashirama membalas, "tidak ada yg salah dengan mengungkapkan rasa cinta Madara.. ah, Kau mau juga ya? kalo begitu aku Akan -"  
"TIDAK! STOP!" Madara dengan segera menghentikan Hashirama sebelum suaminya melakukan hal bodoh" Hal bodoh terakhir yang di lakukan Hashirama adalah memberinya bonsai hidup berbentuk love dengan lebar 1 meter yang dikirim ke kantor nya. Dan, Madara tidak pernah lupa saat hashi memberikan Diskon 50% bagi siapapun yang membeli furniture di toko nya dengan Kode kupon "MADARA IS LOVE" gara-gara lamarannya diterima. Maklum, bucin juragan property mah beda xD

Begitulah malam tahun baru mereka yg penuh suka cita.. bahagiakan orang yang kalian kasihi, jaga mereka, cintai mereka, satu tindakan kecilpun akan terasa besar. karena tidak ada yang salah dengan mengungkapkan rasa cinta. Dan cinta dapat di berikan dengan berbagai cara..  
Semoga hidup kalian lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tercapai segala harapan dan mimpi kalian.  
Selamat Tahun Baru 2020.  
-Akevikun 


End file.
